1. Field of the Disclosed Technology
This disclosed technology relates generally to firearms, and more specifically relates to a component shroud or shell or sleeve piece for a firearm report or sound suppressor or silencer. The sound suppressor or silencer abates the noise otherwise associated with the firing of the firearm.
2. Related Art
Published Patent Application #2010/0126334 (Schults et al.) discloses a two-piece sleeve which envelops the elongate body and a series of adjacent chambers formed by baffles spaced along the longitudinal axis of a firearm suppressor body. The elongate suppressor body defines a bullet pathway extending longitudinally therethrough. The sleeve is provided in two pieces because this allows for convenient removal of the sleeve parts for cleaning. In use, the gases discharged from firing the firearm are dispersed within the silencer. At the same time, lead and carbon deposits are also dispersed within the silencer, and after repeated firings, result in a build-up therein. For cleaning these built-up deposits, the silencer is removed from the firearm, and disassembled for cleaning. In preparation for this cleaning, it is important that the sleeve be easily removed from around the elongate suppressor body.
Still, there is a need for an easily removable shell or sleeve for a firearm elongate suppressor body which provides for convenient removal for cleaning, but which sleeve is only one piece for ease and economy of manufacture, assembly and cleaning. This disclosed technology addresses that need.